All for One Lonely Mountain
by Lyric Dreams
Summary: We all the know the story of our Oakenshield Company, but what most people don't read about is their only female companion. Arien is their final member and was there the day Smaug attacked. This is her side of the story.
1. A Start

**A/N: I do not own The Hobbit but I do own Arien. Hopefully this is a good story. Please review and follow/favorite.**

_Fire roared as I stood in the Great Halls of Erebor as the beast attacked. I ran towards the doors as I heard a cry from the fire-breather and over that cry I heard my name being called. I looked to the voice and saw Dis, Thorin's young sister running towards me. I stop and ran back to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to the doors. The dragon had entered the Halls. _

_I pushed Dis to the doors and went to stand next to the other warriors and as I did a fire was blown into my face…_

I woke with a gasp as I shot up in my sleep from the vivid dream – memory. I swung my legs over the side of the bed in the Prancing Pony's room and breathed deeply to calm my breathing. I stared into the air as I remembered the attack on Erebor. I lifted my shirt up to under my chest and looked at the burn that marred my right side down to my thigh. It ached every time I dream of that day. I sighed as I pulled my undershirt down and got up.

My memory switched to the thoughts of Dale and its rich vine and vale. It was a peaceful city that was before you reached the doors of greatest kingdom known at the time; Erebor.

_Thror, King under the Mountain, was the mightiest of the kings. His kingdom was an enormous mountain with a massive gateway built into the side. On each side of the doorway was huge statues of previous leaders of the mountain. It held vast chambers and carved statues. It was known for its jewels and gold as dwarfs were forgers of all kinds and were creators. I once stood to the left side of the King along with my father for we were his greatest warriors. _

_The skill of a dwarf was unequaled and they went deeper into the heart of the mountain where they found a rare jewel; the Arkenstone. Thror named it the King's Jewel, for he took it as a sign that his rule was divine. _

_But soon the days grew dark and the years of peace dwindled into sour watchful days. Thror gained a sickness that most lords succumb to… the sickness of greed and only bad things will follow._

_Soon enough the fire drake from the north attacked._

My memory slowly went away as I prepared for the day. I sighed as I locked the memory in the back of my mind.

I've been to many places in 245 years of life. Mirkwood, Laketown, Gondor, and Rohan. I've forgotten to introduce myself to my readers. I'm Arien, a Halfling as my mother was a Dunadain Ranger and my father was a dwarf, raised in Erebor, as I was. When I was born my mother died and my father bought me to Erebor where I stayed until I was 74. That was when Smaug attacked. My father, Tosur, died when the dragon attacked the Great Halls. When the dwarfs lived in exile I was with them for a good five years. After that I travelled.

My story starts when a wizard decided that I was needed for a certain quest. I was taking a rest outside of Bree when a known wizard made himself appear to me…


	2. A Quest

Chapter One: A Quest?

Sitting just outside of Bree in a tree was me. I sat against the trunk with my black trouser covered legs laid out in front of me crossed. My arms were also crossed in front my chest which was covered in a black tunic and long coat. A belt hung snuggly on my hips over the tunic to keep it in place. My belt was decorated with my long sword and several daggers and knives. My tunic was short sleeved and my hands were covered by leather, fingerless riding gloves. On my feet were leather boots that went up to mid-calf.

My head was tilted up, watching the sky and clouds with my soft red lips turned up in a slight grin. My green eyes were glazed over in thought with some of my ebony hair strands falling in front my eyes. The rest of my hair was pulled back into two braids connecting at the back so that the majority was kept out of my face.

I sat there for a long while before a noise from below woke me from daydream. I blinked and looked down at the bottom of the tree and grinned at the familiar face. There stood an old friend, Gandalf. My grin widened into a big smile as I quietly started to climb down and you could see more weapons on my back, my long bow and arrows. When I got to the bottom branch I flipped upside down in front of him.

"Why, hello Gandalf!" I greeted him. His mischievous smile greeted me, like it always does. His wise eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Hello Arien!" he said. "How are you doing this day?" His gravelly voice asked me as he rested both of his hands on his staff.

"I'm doing well, my friend. How about yourself?" I smiled.

"Wonderful, wonderful."

"What brings you here?" I asked him tilting my head, curiously.

"Well I have an important question to ask of you, my dear friend." He said.

"And what may I ask is that?" I ask as I flip down and stood in front of him. I had to pull my neck all of the way back because he was a giant compared to my height. I was just smaller than a dwarf but bigger than a hobbit.

"I must request you accompany me on a quest. I cannot give you details right now but you must know it requires a great deal of courage, bravery and stealth. If you were to come to a meeting I am having at Hobbition in a week's time, everything would be explained."

My face split into a grin at the thought of a quest. I've become restless the last months from just travelling. "Well of course, Gandalf. I'll come meet you. Where in the Shire may I ask?"

His smile grew at my answer. "Good, good. It is at Bag End. If you cannot find it, a mark will be on the door." He said as he clapped me on the shoulder. "Now I would very much like to hear of your travels of the last two years. Come, lets head to the Prancing Pony in Bree for a mug of ale." He kept his on my shoulder as he led me into Bree.


	3. A Happy Gathering

**N/A: I do not own anything related to Hobbit except for my characters. Thanks guys for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Hopefully more of you like this story. On with the next chapter my friends. **

Chapter Two: A Happy Gathering!

The week had passed quickly enough while I stayed in Bree. The morning of the day I was to meet Gandolf at Bag End, I left the Prancing Pony behind me and headed to Hobbitation. I expected to reach there at nightfall.

I reached the Shire just before the sun had set and spotted a hobbit walking by on a trail and decided to stop him. I grabbed him with a smile to ease his worries. "Good evening, Master Hobbit. I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction of Bag End?"

"Why of course, My Lady. Just head up that way and his door is the green one a little ways down." He pointed just up a hill a few meters in front of us.

"Thank you, Master Hobbit." I nodded my thanks and headed up that way.

When I came upon the door I noticed a rune on the door, slightly glowing, showing Gandolf had been there. I pulled the string for the bell and waited for the Hobbit to answer the door. I heard shuffling to the door and the door opened.

A male stood about to my shoulders with curly brown hair. His brown eyes stared at me in confusion and one of his hands was stuffed in his vest pocket. He wore brown loose trousers and spoke. "Can I help you?"

"Arien Barenfield, at your service Master Hobbit. And yes you can. You see, an old friend invited me here. He said to meet him here." I grinned at him after doing a traditional Dwarf bow, because my father did teach me something about manners before he passed.

He hesitated for a second before greeting me in kind. "Bilbo Baggins at yours, My Lady... Who is this 'friend'?"

"He goes by many names but one widely known is Gandolf. Gandolf the Grey."

"Yes, he did come, this morning. Talking of adventures and quests... nasty things they are." He went on with a sigh of disgust at the mere thought of a quest or an adventure.

'Doesn't get out much does he?' I thought to myself as my lips quirked up slightly in amusement at Bilbo's explanation.

"Oh! Pardon me! Come in, come in! You can wait for him inside. I was just about to fix supper." He said as he waved me in. "I can take your coat and your..." He paused at the site of my weapons. "Weapons. I'll put them by the door." He took them and set them by the door.

"Thank you, Master Bilbo. You have a lovely home." And he did. It was a lovely place and felt homey and inviting. It slightly reminded me of Erebor before the beast attacked. I smiled slightly at the thought of the once great mountain and followed Bilbo in his kitchen as he talked.

"You can just call me Bilbo, My Lady. And thank you. Please join me in the kitchen." We reached the kitchen and he waved me in first.

"Then just call me Arien, Bilbo." I smiled at him.

"I'll fix you something to eat then, shall I?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I insist. After all you are a guest."

He fixed supper and he asked questions about my travels and I spoke of the many places I had gone in my many years. He joined me at the table and we enjoyed more pleasant conversation with each other. I told him more stories of my travels and I could see the longing for adventure in his eyes. His expression was hilarious after he learned my age. He told me of his mother and things about his other relatives that tried to steal from him.

An hour passed and he was on his third helping of supper when the bell rang throughout the home. We were in the middle of a conversation about my time in the Blue Mountains. His hand had paused while putting lime on top of his fish and looked at me.

"That must be the wizard." He said as he stood up. He walked to the door and I stood to lean in the door space. I watched as he opened the door and there stood a Dwarf. But not just any Dwarf, an old friend, Dwalin.

"Dwalin, at your service." Dwalin bowed as per Dwarven custom.

Bilbo hesitated like he did with me. He doesn't know how to handle these types of things. "Bilbo...Baggins at yours." He said closing his robe he had put on just a moment before.

I smiled big as Dwalin came in, taking off his fures and put them in Bilbo's hands. "Where is it Laddie?" He looked around in the den, not spotting me yet.

"Where is what?"

"Food, he said there be lots of it."

I laughed at that, trust Dwarves to be thinking about food first. My laugh drew Dwalin's attention to me and his mouth grew into a smile that reached from ear to ear. "Well I never, Arien Barenfield. I never thought I'd see you again in all my years." He clomped towards me and I met him halfway and we gripped each other in a tight embrace. He then laughed as he lifted me off the ground slightly. I laughed and he put me down.

"Dwalin, it's so good to see you." We patted each other on the shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I turned us towards the kitchen so he could eat.

"So, how's your brother and what's this I hear about a quest?" I asked him as he sat down where Bilbo was sitting before.

Bilbo slowly followed us and sat at the window and stared off. Dwalin sat down and started eating.

"Doing wonderful. He should be on his way here of he shows up." He said with his food stuffed in his mouth. "_**He**_is suppose to come and explain about taking back the Lonely Mountain." He grinned at me in excitement.

My face split into a smile. He finished the food and turned to Bilbo. "It's good, this. Anymore?" Bilbo snapped back into reality, shaking his head and getting up. He looked around for a second before spotting a plate of rolls and picked them up. He paused before grabbing one off the top for himself and stuffing it in his pocket. He sat the plate in front of Dwalin.

"I'm... I'm sorry. It's just... I wasn't expecting company." Just then the door bell rang again. I smiled in amusement as Dwalin paused in his chewing.

"That'll be the door."

Bilbo walked to the door and Dwalin took up exploring the Hobbit home and found a jar with pastries. He stuck his hand in them and tried to get some out. I took the jar from him and grinned at him as I poored some out into his waiting hand. He grinned sheepishly at me before saying his thanks. I smiled at him before looking towards the door as I heard. "Aha! Evening brother! And to you, Arien!"

Dwalin grinned before replying. "By my beard! You're shorter and wider since last we met!" Dwalin walked towards Balin.

"Wider, not shorter. Though sharp enough for both of us!" Balin grinned at his brother. They clapped each other on the shoulder and I waited for it.

'3, 2, 1.' I counted down on my fingers and they smashed their heads together in Dwarf greeting. I chuckled and shook my head before moving to greet Balin myself.

"Good evening, Balin! How have you been, old man?!" If possible his smile grew even bigger at the site of me.

"Arien! Good to see you lassie! It has been awhile since I last saw you." He then grabbed me up in a hug. " I've been wonderful lass. How about yourself?"

"Same Balin. Just traveling more often."

"Ah! That's good. Learning the land more. You were always exploring when you were younger." I smiled at him. " Come brother, I'm parched and in need of some drink!" They walked to the kitchen and proceeded to find the pantry. Balin made Dwalin poor him some ale. I sat at the table with a smile on my face.

I'm glad to be seeing old friends again. Though sad because of seeing them age and I stay the same. The last time I saw the brothers was 30 years before, when I visited the Blue Mountains.

Just then I heard the last of Bilbo's rambling. "- and I'm sorry." He must have been trying to get us to leave.

"It's alright laddie." Balin said as he and Dwalin paused in their talk before going back to their talk and ale.

Just then the doorbell rang once more. Bilbo sighed before going to the door, mumbling to himself.

I laughed at the brothers as we moved back into the kitchen. "We need to make more room if we have to fit everyone." I heard Balin say. They started to move things around before lifting the table and moving it to what looked like a dining room. I grabbed a chair in each hand and followed the brothers and sat the chairs down on one side.

As we walked back towards the kitchen I stopped. I saw two Dwarves I've never met. One was a golden haired, handsome Dwarf with his hair to mid-back while his beard was small. His mustache was put into braids on both sides of his grinning mouth. He wore traditional furs and had his front hair pulled back to come into a braid down the back of his head. He was handing his sword to Bilbo. "Careful with these, just had them sharpened!"

I looked to the dark haired Dwarf, who was just as handsome as the other one. His dark hair only came down to his shoulders and his front hair was pulled back to keep out of his face. He wore leather instead of furs surprisingly. No beard was on his face but he had scruff along his chin and upper lip. He was looking around before he stopped at a chest that was put next to the door. "It's nice, this place." He then started to wipe the mud off of his boots on the chest.

"Thank you.. and-and can you not do that! That is my mother's Glory Box!" Bilbo yelled at him. Just then Dwalin came from behind me and grabbed the dark haired Dwarf around the shoulder.

"Come on Kili, help us move the stuff around." And moved him towards the dining room to help move things.

"Mister Dwalin!" Kili, whose name I now know, clapped him on the shoulder and followed him. Just before he entered the dining room he noticed me. His eyes widened a fraction and his mouth opened a little before growing into a big smile. "And who is this?" Just then the golden haired Dwarf came up onto the side of him. His reaction was the same as Kili's. "Kili-"

"Fili-" The golden haired Dwarf inputted.

"At your service" They said in unison. They bowed and opened their arms in greeting.

I grinned and replied "Arien, at yours." and did a bow as well. They must brothers.

Fili then stepped forward and grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth in a different greeting. He kissed my hand and then let it go after I raised an eyebrow at his greeting. "Wonderful to meet you, My Lady."

"You as well." I nodded at him.

Kili proceeded to do the same before they both went into the dining room, Kili stopping momentarily to glance back at me. I went to grab some more chairs as the door bell rang again. I heard Bilbo ranting as he went to the door, throwing down the weapons in his arms.

**N/A: By the way I haven't decided who I want my character to be with yet so...If you guys would give me suggestions that would be wonderful. **


	4. Blunt the Knives

**Hey guys… Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next chapter of AfOLM hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of the followers and favorites and I love you guys so so so much. Please review and follow and please enjoy. So far the only person to say anything about my pairing was a vote for Thorin so unless I get more votes on other characters she will be paired with Thorin.**

_BLUNT THE KNIVES?_

"If this is some kind of a joke, well… HA! It's in very poor taste!" Just then Bilbo opened the door and a wall of Dwarves came flooding in. They all fell in with the biggest dwarf landing on top. In the back of the group I noticed Gandolf chuckling at the dwarves piled on the floor. "Gandolf." I heard Bilbo sigh.

The dwarves then stood up and fixed themselves back before starting to head towards the kitchen and dining room. Some went into the pantry to grab more food as others went about setting the table. Some of them I recognize, some I didn't. I saw old friends; Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur. The others names I learned were Nori, a dwarf with star shaped hair; Ori, a young dwarf who was conservative, shy, and very polite; and Dori, a dwarf who loved his tea and was very pristine. Nori and Ori were the younger cousins of Dori.

"Lassie! So good to see you! It's been ages, you should have visited more!" Oin greeted me. I smiled big at him and grabbed him up in a hug. Oin was like a grandfather to me.

"Oin, how wonderful it is to see you!" I spoke loudly so that he could hear me with his growing deafness. He picked up a chair and bought it into the dining area.

"That's a tad excessive. You got a cheese knife?" I heard Bilbo ask Bombur, who was taking a couple of blocks of cheese. I shook my head with a grin at Bombur.

'Always eating.' I thought as Bofur spoke.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." He then headed towards the dining area til he saw me. His grin grew big and he opened his arms wide. "Well, aren't you a site for sore eyes! I've missed ya, lass!"

"Bofur! I've missed you as well. Still making those wonderful toys?" I gripped him in a hug and hugged him tightly as he did the same.

"Of course, of course!" I clapped him gently on the shoulder and then I heard another voice speak out my name.

"Arien! I didn't think I'd see you here!" Bombur bellowed as he was walking back towards the pantry. He opened his arms wide before circling me with them. My eyes widened but my smile spread with it.

"Evening Bombur!" My voice was slightly strained as he picked me up off the ground. "I've missed you, my friend!" I gripped him just as tightly. We laughed and separated as Bofur spoke.

"Don't kill the lady Bombur!" He chuckled as his cousin set me down. Bombur then continued into the pantry to gather more food. I grabbed the rest with Bofur as I heard a voice say in Khuzdul.

"We are missing one, Gandolf." And I looked to see Bifur, Bofur's brother, slap his forearm I meaning that he's late.

"Yes, Bifur. Quite right. We are one Dwarf short."

Dwalin spoke up from behind Gandolf. "He's late is all. He had a meeting with our kin in the North. He will come."

Gandolf nodded at him as a Dwarf, who I've learned is Dori, came up behind him. "Mr. Gandolf? Here is the wine you requested. It has a fruity bouquet." Gandolf was handed a little wine glass filled with red wine.

"Ah. Thank you Dori." He then took a sip, or what he thought was a sip, but he ended up drinking the whole glass.

Bifur then came up in the same way Bofur greeted me, with arms wide open, he spoke. "Little one! It's been awhile since I've seen you! I'm glad you're here!"

I spoke back in Khuzdul. "Bifur! It's good to see you finally! I've missed you!"

He grabbed me up in a fierce hug, lifting me up slightly. I tilted my head to avoid the axe sticking out of his head. He sat me down and I kissed his cheek.

"Well I'll be! Arien, my dear girl! How are you?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Gloin, who was also an old friend, whose son I watched every now and then. I loved his family.

"Gloin! I'm wonderful, wonderful. How's Gimli? Haven't seen him in a while." I said. Gloin wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to the dining area as the Dwarves settled down and started to eat.

"He's wonderful lass. Misses you terribly. Keeps wondering when you're coming over again." I laughed at him.

"Soon, Gloin, soon. I've been traveling as you well know."

He chuckled and patted me on the back causing me to jerk forward. I sat in between Gandolf and Dwalin as Fili all of a sudden jumped on the table with a couple of pints of ale.

"Who wants an ale? There you go!" He shoved a pint into my hands. "Have an ale." Next to me Dwalin then poured the rest of his drink into Oin's Horn then slammed it upside down on the table. Oin then took it away from his ear and blew the liquid out.

Bofur, at the end of the table, yelled, "Bombur!" and he looked up. Bofur threw a devilled egg at Bombur and he caught it in his mouth causing the whole table to erupt I cheers.

"Down on three." I heard someone say but didn't catch who. All of us held up our pints and Dwalin counted to three. All of us started to chug our ale. I drank it all down and not one drop fell down my chin. I managed to slam my jug down before the boys. Dwalin just finished after me and laughed at some of the Dwarves faces at my drinking so fast. He slapped me on the back.

Kili, Nori, and Ori then continued to have a belching contest. Ori ended winning surprisingly. We all had our fill of food before we spread out into different rooms. I was talking to Bofur in the kitchen when Nori came in with Bilbo behind him. Nori had a dooly in his hands.

"That is NOT a dishcloth! It's a dooly!" He held it up to see if anything was on it.

Bofur looked confused. "But it's full of holes?"

"It's supposed to be. It's crochet."

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is. If you've got the balls for it." At that being said, Bofur, Nori and I started to laugh.

Bilbo went to the wall with a huff and put up his dooly. "Bother and confiscate these Dwarves!"

I joined Bifur in the kitchen as Gandolf led Bilbo into the hallway.

"So lass, where have you traveled to lately?"

"Oh, was just in Bree recently and was in West Farthing Woods for a while."

"Good, got your travels in. Your father would have been proud." I grinned at him. I missed my father terribly.

I then caught the end of Bilbo's rant. "…I don't understand what they are doing in my house!"

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" Ori, the ever polite Dwarf asked Bilbo.

Fili walked up and took the plate from him. "Here Ori, Give it to me." He then threw the plate to Kili and Bofur, Gloin, Oin, and Nori started to make a beat with their knives.

"Do not throw that! That's my mother's fine dining set! It's over 100 years old! …and can you-can you not do that! You'll blunt them!"

The Dwarves then started to sing and throw dishes everywhere.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread the flat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every floor!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

All of the dishes were cleaned and neatly stacked in the kitchen as Bilbo ran into the room as we laughed. Dwarves, while looked brutish were respectful and did clean up after themselves.

Just then three sharp, hard knocks came from the door and everyone became quiet.

"He is here." Gandolf spoke.


	5. Son of Thrain

**A/N: I do not own anything Hobbit or LOTR related. I only own Arien.**

_Son of Thrain_

Everyone gathered into the front room as Gandolf answered the door. A Dwarf who I haven't seen in many, many years walked in the door.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way…twice." Thorin Oakinshield took his coat off and handed it to Kili and smiled at him. "I wouldn't have found it, if it weren't for the mark on the door." He turned to Gandolf as Bilbo pushed his way to the front.

"Mark? What mark? There is no mark on that door. I had it painted a week ago!" Bilbo pointed at the door.

"There is a mark, Master Baggins. I put it there myself." He paused. "Bilbo Baggins, I would like you to meet the leader of our company… Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked at the hobbit and I could see the judgment in his face. "So this is our Burglar…" He sighed and started to circle the Halfling. "What's your weapon of choice? Sword or Ax?"

Bilbo hesitated for a second. "Well, I do have some skills at conkers." He made his voice deeper, making me grin in amusement. "If you must know… But I don't see why it is relevant." He cleared his throat a little bit while taking a deep breath.

"Thought as much. Seems more as a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said causing some to chuckle.

I decided to speak up for the hobbit's defense. "Now you and I both know that looks can be deceiving." I stepped up and walked in front of him with a grin.

His serious face broke into a wide smile at the site of me. "Arien," I heard him breath my name and my grin broke into a smile. "You don't know how good it is to see you." He walked up and scooped me into a big embrace, picking me up well off the ground. "It's been so long, my friend." He sat me down.

"It has been." I looked at him and sat my hands on his shoulders as he did the same. "It's so good to see you, Thorin. Though you've grown a couple of grey hairs since I've last seen you." I jested at him. He grinned at me.

"It happens to the best of us. Though you don't look like you've aged a day. And you're how many summers older?"

I looked up in fake thought before smiling at him. "50, if my calculations serve me. It is my mother's blood keeping me alive, I think."

He gripped me on my shoulder and I turned us towards the dining room. "Sit. I'll get you some left over stew."

"Thank you, Arien." He sat at the head of the table with Gandolf on his left and an empty seat to his right.

I sat a bowl and a cup of ale in front of him as I sat down on his right. Dwalin spoke up. "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

We all smiled at the good news. "And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin hesitated before speaking. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Everyone frowned.

Bilbo decided to speak up. "You're going on a quest?"

Gandolf changed the subject. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light. Bilbo left to get another candle as Gandolf pulled out a piece of parchment which held a map of Erebor. "Far to the East…over ranges and rivers…beyond Mirkwood and Laketown…lies a single, solitary peak."

Bilbo gazed at the map and I saw glint of adventure in his eyes. "The Lonely Mountain." He spoke.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin told us.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain, as it has been foretold," Oin said. "'When the birds of Yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end.'"

Bilbo looked up. "Beast? What Beast?"

Bofur decided to explain around his pipe as I stared into my drink as memories flashed into my mind. _Burning. The smell of burnt flesh and the flapping of giant wings rang in my ears and was burned into my mind. _The feel of a hand gripping mine broke me out of my vivid memories.

"…Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur's voice rolled into my ears. I looked up at Thorin as he's hand was the one that woke me from my stupor. He looked into my eyes for a second before winking. I smiled a small grin.

Ori all of a sudden jumped up out of his chair. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

I laughed as Dori forced him back into his seat. I looked to Balin as he spoke. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number of just 14 of the best, nor brightest."

A couple of them looked offended and started to argue. I shook my head at them as I leaned back in my seat.

Fili spoke as the others got quiet. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" Everyone smiled at the encouraging words. I looked to Thorin and saw a hint of pride in his smile.

Kili put in his say, "And you forget, we have a _Wizard_ in our company. Gandolf will have killed _hundreds_ of dragons in his time."

I grinned at Gandolf as I knew for a fact that he hasn't killed any dragons. "Yes, Gandolf. Have you?" I asked.

He started to stutter. "Oh, well…No, I wouldn't say…"

Dori leaned forward in his seat. "How many then?"

"What?"

Dori persisted. "Well, how any dragons have you killed?"

Gloin demanded an answer. "Go on. Give us a number!"

Gandolf started to choke on his some as Thorin decided to change the subject and interrupt their questions. "Atkât! If we have read these signs…do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The Dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain; assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?" Thorin's voice started to rise and I saw the Dwarves' face brighten with hope. "Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?! Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" The Dwarves cheer and their spirits are lifted. I smiled at the happiness and hope that Thorin enforced in these Dwarves.

Balin decided to damper everyone's mood. "You forget. The door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Everyone started to frown.

I patted Thorin on his forearm in comfort.

Gandolf spoke. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." He then produced a Dwarfish made key. Thorin looked at it in awe.

"How came you by this key?" He asked.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandolf hands Thorin the key. He stares at it for a moment.

Fili spoke up with new hope. "If there is a key, there must be a door."

Thorin turns to me and speaks softly. "Arien, I wish for you to keep the key safe. I trust you."

I look at him in shock. "Are… Are you sure, Thorin? It's yours."

"I'm positive Arien. I trust you the most out of everyone."

I take it in my hand softly. "I'll keep it safe with my life." My hand brushes against his and I pull the key from his hand. I wrap the string around my neck and tuck the key down my tunic to hide it.

I smiled at Thorin and gripped his hand. "I'll keep it safe, Thorin."

I looked to Gandolf as he spoke. "- The task I have mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, it can be done."

"That's why we need burglar." I said looking pointedly at Bilbo.

He spoke up. "And a good one, too." He nodded. "An expert, I'd imagine."

Oin put is trumpet to his ear and spoke to Bilbo. "And are you?"

Bilbo looked confused. "Am I what?" He looked from Oin to Gandolf.

Oin looked excited because he didn't hear him correctly. "He says he's an expert!"

Bilbo started to become panicked. "Me? Oh, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Balin agreed. "He's hardly burglar material." Bilbo nods in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said looking at Bilbo with a sense of pity.

Bilbo nods again. The Dwarves begin arguing again. Gandolf looked at the Dwarves and grew angry. He stood and his magic darkened the room, stopping the fight. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar. Then a burglar he is!" Everyone stops at once.

**A/N: I decided to give you a long chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to all the follows, reviews and likes. Please review more. See ya later guys!**


	6. Contract and Loyalty

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter. Hope you guys like it. By the way I have a poll up on my page, please take it if you've read my other stories. Or you can PM me what stories I should finish or delete. Thanks you guys so much. Also thank you for my followers and people who review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Arien.**

_Contract and Loyalty_

Gandolf sits back and returns to his normal speak. "Hobbits are incredibly light on their feet. They can pass unseen by most if they choose. While the dragon is used to the smell of Dwarf, the smell of hobbit is all but unknown to the drake, which gives us a distinct advantage." He looks to Thorin. "You asked me to find a 14th member of this company, and I have chosen Master Baggins. There's a lot more to him then looks suggest, and he's got more to offer than any of you know, including myself. You _must_ trust me."

There is a pause before Thorin speaks. "Very well." He looks to Balin. "Give him a contract." Everyone smiles.

Bofur spoke up in excitement. "Alrigh'! We're off!"

Bilbo begins to object but Thorin and Gandolf ignore him. "No, no, no!-"

I cut him off. "Bilbo, you'll be completely fine." Balin hands him the contract. I try and reassure him.

"It's just summery of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth…" Balin tells him.

Bilbo's eyes widen. "Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo reads the contract and mouths some of the terms before opening it fully. Speaking some it aloud. "Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any… Hmm, seems fair. 'Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations…" His eyes started to widen even more.

Bofur spoke up, "Aye, he'll melt your bones in a blink of an eye."

"Eviscerations… incineration?" His voice broke.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added.

"I feel a bit faint."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then POOF! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo breathes deeply and puts his hands on his knees. His breathing returns to normal and he stands up straight. I get up and move to his side. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"…Nope." He says just before he faints. I look down in concern.

I look to Bofur. "Nicely done." I bent down and put arms under Bilbo's and start to pull him to his din.

After getting him settled, I walked out as Gandolf walked in with a mug of tea. I joined Thorin and Balin in the hallway. A moment later we saw Bilbo walking away.

Balin sighs, "It appears we've lost our burglar."

I looked to him. "Maybe, we never know."

"Aye, it's probably for the best. Most of the time odds are against us. After all, what are we?" He scoffs lightly. "Merchants, miners, tinkers…toy-makers? Hardly the thing of legend."

"But you know that there I more to it than just appearance." I told him.

Thorin speak up from beside me. "There are few warriors amongst us."

Balin grins slightly. "Old warriors."

I look at him with false insult. "I'm not old!" I grin at him.

Thorin looks at me with a grin. "You're the oldest out of all of us." I chuckle and lightly hit him. "I will take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart." He looks at me as he says this. "I can ask for no more than that."

Balin grips Thorin's shoulder. "You don't have to. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You've built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin looks at me then to Balin. "That key. From my grandfather to my father, it has come to me. They dreamt of a day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not now, not for me."

I put my hand on his forearm. "Then we are with you. It _will_ be done." I pat his forearm and then went to talk to the others. I talked and caught up with the others.


	7. Misty Mountain's Cold

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I know the last one was short. I wanna thank all of the people that followed the story and favorite the story. I love you guys so much. I know this one is also short but bear with me the chapters with get longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hobbit but I do own Arien. Please guys don't steal anyone's story. **

_Misty Mountain's Cold_

All of us had slowly moved into the den, relaxing and most of us smoking our pipes. Thorin was at the fireplace, staring in the embers as he thought. I was sitting by Dwalin and Balin, talking about our old days when we were in the wars.

A low hum started up and everyone grew quiet before the others started humming as well.

"_Far over the Misty Mountain's cold_

_To dungeons deep_

_And caverns old_

_We must away_

'_Ere break of day_

_To find our long- forgotten gold-" _Thorin's low voice rang in the den as he sang.

The others slowly started to join in the somber song.

"_The pines were roaring_

_On the height_

_The winds were moaning_

_In the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches _

_Blazed with light"_

A little while later, after everyone fell asleep, Thorin and I were the only two awake. We sat in front of the fire place, not speaking. I stared into the fire as Thorin would look from me to the fire and back again. My mouth twitched up slightly and I looked to Thorin. We looked at each other for a moment. He spoke first.

"I'm so glad to see you, Arien. After such a long time of being apart." He smiled at me. He then grabbed my hand.

"I am too, Thorin." I grin at him. "It has been far too long since we've last seem each other."

"It has been. You should have visited." He jested.

I chuckled. "Of course, but I would have to know where you are to visit."

He laughed softly. "I know. I was searching for my father. Gandolf had found me months earlier and told me of the map."

I smiled at him before frowning. "I'm sorry, Thorin, about your father. I wish I was there, my friend." I squeezed his hand.

Thorin smiled at me and patted my hand. "It's alright, Arien. I'm just glad you're here."

I sighed a little. "We should go to bed. Need to get up early in the morn." I pushed myself up and went to my bag to get my bedroll.

"Arien," Thorin said. I turned back to him and he hugged me. I smiled into his shoulder and gripped him back. "Good night."

"Good night, Thorin." I went and set up my bedroll in an empty spot and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
